


Satisified

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Abby Suso is Alexzander Hamilton, But he's also probably Peggy, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Leah Burke & Nick Eisner Friendship, Leah Burke is Angelica Schuyler, Nick Eisner is Eliza Schuyler, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sacrifice, Simon Spier is John Laurens, Song Parody, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: May you always, be satisfied.(Basically a Simonverse version of Satisfied told through Leah's eyes)
Relationships: Leah Burke & Nick Eisner, Leah Burke/Abby Suso, Nick Eisner/Abby Suso
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Satisified

Simon:  
All right, all right  
That's what I'm talking about.  
Now, give it up for the maid-of-honor,  
Leah Burke!

Leah (ensemble):  
A toast to the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
To the bride!  
(To the bride!)  
(To the bride!)  
(To the bride!)  
From your best friend  
(Leah)  
(Leah)  
(Leah)  
Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
(By your side)  
To your union  
(To the union!)  
(To the revolution!)  
And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
(You provide!)  
May you always…  
(Always)  
Be satisfied  
(Rewind)

Leah:  
Rewind, rewind  
Helpless,  
Schuyler, Schuyler  
Helpless  
Drownin' in 'em  
Drownin', rewind  
I remember that night, I just might  
I remember that night, I just might  
I remember that night, I just might

Leah:  
I remember that night, I just might  
Regret that night for the rest of my days  
I remember those soccer boys tripping over themselves to win our praise.  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
Like a dream that you can't quite place  
But Abby, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face

Leah:  
I have never been the same  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame  
And when you said, "Hi," I forgot my dang name  
Set my heart aflame, every part aflame

Ensemble:  
This is not a game.

Abby:  
You strike me as a woman who's never been satisfied.  
Leah:  
I'm sure I don't know what you mean  
You forget yourself.  
Abby:  
You're like me,  
I'm never satisfied.  
Leah:  
Is that right?  
Abby:  
I’ve never been satisfied Leah:  
My name is Leah Burke.  
Abby:  
Abby Suso.  
Leah:  
Where's your family from?  
Abby:  
Unimportant  
There are a million things I haven't done  
but just you wait, just you wait…

Leah:  
Suso, Suso, Suso... So this is what it feels like to match wits  
With someone at your level! What the heck is the catch?  
It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light  
It's Harry finding out he's a wizard,  
You see it, right?

Leah:  
The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes  
Everything we said wasn't in agreement, but I didn't care, it was  
A dream and it's a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance  
She's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance  
I asked about her family. Did you see his answer?  
Her hands started fidgeting, she looked askance?  
She's penniless, but so am I.

Leah:  
Beautiful. Boy does she know it?  
A twinkle in her eyes and she doesn't even hide it.  
I wanna take her far away from this place  
Then I turn and see Nick's face  
And he is…

Nick:  
Helpless  
Leah:  
And I know he is  
Nick:  
Helpless.  
Leah:  
And his eyes are just…  
Nick:  
Helpless.  
Leah (all):  
And I realize  
(Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…)

Abby:  
Where are you taking me?  
Leah:  
I'm about to change your life  
Abby:  
Then by all means, lead the way

(Number 1)

Leah:  
I'm a girl in a world in which my  
Only job is to be the whitty friend.  
I was the only girl in the group for a long time  
So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in  
Creekwood is insidious  
And Abby is penniless  
Ha! That doesn't mean I want her any less

Nick:  
Nick Eisner. It's a pleasure to meet you.  
Abby?  
Eisner? Aren't you on the soccer time.  
Leah:  
He is.

(Number 2!)

Leah:  
I don't even know if she likes girls.  
She could just be overly friendly.  
She seems pretty straight, maybe that is why  
I introduce her to Nick  
Now that's her groom  
Nice going, Leah, she was right  
You will never be satisfied.

Nick:  
I'm happy to finally meet you.  
Abby:  
If it takes me moving states for us to meet,  
it would have been worth it.  
Leah:  
I'll leave you to it.

(Number 3!)

Leah (All):  
I know my friend like I know my own mind  
You will never find  
Anyone as trusting or as kind  
If I tell him that I love her he'd be silently resigned  
She'd could be mine  
He would say, "I'm fine."  
(He'd be lying)

Leah:  
But when I fantasize at night  
It's Abby's eyes  
As I romanticize what might  
Have been if I hadn't sized  
Her up so quickly  
At least my dear Nick's her husband;  
At least I keep her eyes in my life…

Leah (ensemble):  
A toast to the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
To the bride!  
(To the bride!)  
(To the bride!)  
(To the bride!)  
From your best friend  
(Leah)  
(Leah)  
(Leah)  
Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
(By your side)  
To your union  
(To the union!)  
(To the revolution!)  
And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
(You provide!)  
May you always…  
(Always)  
Be satisfied

Leah (ensemble repeats 'satisfied'):  
I know  
He'll be happy as her groom.  
And I know,  
She'll never be satisfied.  
I'll never be satisfied.


End file.
